


What Friends Are For

by katasstropheee



Series: Teen Wolf One-Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Epic Bromance, M/M, Post 4x05 I.E.D., Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katasstropheee/pseuds/katasstropheee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I could imagine Danny being Mason's wingman and good buddy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Friends Are For

_Tommy Franklin stands by his locker; his arms aimlessly searching it for a textbook, or a pen, or something of an educative nature. His biceps are smooth and curved beneath his maroon shirt, and I can imagine running my hands over their mountainous landscape. I see them travel up to his shoulders where my chocolate fingers dig into his caramel skin, massaging those tense, but really well-built muscles. I hear him almost-giggle as my warm breath glides along his sweaty throat. My tongue is inches from his tantalizing earlobe; I lean in for a taste and-_

"Here" a voice interrupts from directly behind Mason, shaking him out of his daydream. "At least this'll last longer" the voice continued. Mason looked ahead of him, and where Tommy was once in his direct line of sight, was now just a phone. And a picture of Tommy, his long arms reaching into his locker, his lips curled into an absent-minded smi- _Wait a second._

Mason grumbled and reached up to snatch the device out of his hand, but Danny was quicker. "So you want me to send it to you?" he joked. "Your number's still 555-237--"

"No, don't!" Mason protested, failing to grab it out of his new friend's grasp once more. "Just delete it."

"Why?" he asked. "You're clearly interested."

"Yeah, well, he's ... you know, he- he's sorta-"

"Sort of what?"

Mason sighed again, collapsing loudly against his locker in a tired slump. "He's way out of my league."

"What?" Danny chuckled, moving forward till he was standing directly across from the love-struck teenager. "You think Tommy Franklin, wrestling superstar, is out of your league?"

Mason shook his head sluggishly and lowered his voice. "No, more like out of the running." His thumb made an exit gesture, and his cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

Danny shrugged and placed a firm hand onto Mason's shoulder. "So what? Have you even talked to him about it?"

"No" Mason replied stubbornly, his voice rising a pitch. He leaned closer to Danny, his eyes brimming in a sadness the senior was all too familiar with. "What if he laughs? What if he spreads it around the entire school, an-and tells everyone that I'm-" He froze, eyes still locked with his mates'. Danny was staring back, no judgment or retort in his expression, which only made Mason feel worse. He groaned once more, leaning back and slouching in defeat. "Just forget it" he concluded, shrugging off Danny's hand.

"Mason" he stated, leaving his hands by his side, but straightening himself and letting his height hang still over the drooping kid, "you have nothing to be ashamed of, or scared of. If he's worth it, he'll be kind, he'll be considerate, and he won't judge you."

"And if he's not?"

Danny huffed, a small smile appearing on his lips and a hand coming up to brush a tiny tear that escaped Mason's eye. "Then he can go fuck himself." Mason laughed, joining Danny's chorus and capturing his hand in his own. He held it their for a few seconds, letting the warmth and comfort of his friend erase the goosebumps off his skin. He then let go, and grinned as Danny gave him a cheeky wink. "Besides, I know a few good men that may fit your bill."

"Really?" Mason buzzed excitedly.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> [@katasstropheee](http://katasstropheee.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> \---


End file.
